


Like a Bolt of Blue

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster sells Issei's services to Shirou.  November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bolt of Blue

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of," commented Shirou disbelievingly.

Issei shrugged, though his face was red. "This is how it happened to turn out. I h-have no right to complain."

"Remind me again how you got into this situation?" Shirou asked. "Because I must have misheard you somehow."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "And misread the sign that says 'male teenager's sexual services for sale'? I think my sister-in-law was very clear in getting that across."

"Just... tell me how this happened," Shirou answered weakly.

"Very well. The temple is short on money." Issei sighed. "I have no marketable skills, or at least not enough to actually obtain a job in today's economy. This is my sister-in-law's best idea for me."

"Issei." Shirou regarded him seriously. "Prostitution is illegal."

"Prostitution is legally defined as paid sexual intercourse. As long as I don't have penetrative sex with a woman, I... W-well. There's nothing that I can do..." Issei's head drooped.

There were a few cries of 'so cute!' from the gathered audience. Mostly women, from high schoolers to adults, though there were a few men of a similar age range present. Shirou shuddered.

Caster appeared next to them and smiled. "The bidding begins at 10,000 yen. Is there a bid for 11,000?"

And so the bidding began. Shirou waited while the price rose and rose. Bidders were looking at Issei, he noticed, with various shades of lust and appraisal.

A particularly greasy-looking fellow called out, "20,000," and for a while there was silence.

"Is that the final bid, then?" Caster asked.

"21,000."

Issei turned to gape at Shirou. "B-but, you, you don't even _like_ me in that way-!"

"I don't," Shirou agreed. "I just really don't like most of these guys and I don't want them to do creepy things to you."

The man scowled. "22,000."

"23,000," Shirou answered calmly.

"24,000," the bidder returned.

"Where are you getting the money for this?" Issei wondered aloud.

"Part from what Kiritsugu left me and part from my college savings fund," Shirou answered. "25,000."

There was another silence.

"Are there any further bids?" Caster asked, standing behind Issei in an almost looming manner. Issei shivered.

No one challenged this last bid.  


* * *

  
"But you have to let me do something." Issei sounded incredulous. "You paid that much money for my services, it would be laughable to suggest you weren't going to receive them."

"Issei, keeping you away from creeps who want to molest you is worth that much money. Besides, I want the temple to survive as much as you do." Shirou shook his head and leaned back against the kitchen wall. "It's a gift. You don't have to do anything to pay me back."

"I am not going to put all that practice to waste," Issei grumbled.

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "Practice...?"

"On bananas," Issei added quickly. "Not... more realistic practice, no. Emiya, please - I won't even have to kiss you, I just want you to let me do something for you."

"I'm telling you, you don't have to do this just to satisfy your need to follow the rules and promises and things like that." Shirou sighed. "Really."

"I know that, but..." Issei's face reddened. "I want to."

"...What?"

Issei took in a nervous breath of air. "Y-you heard me. I. Want. To." When Shirou didn't answer, he advanced until he was pinning Shirou to the kitchen wall, then knelt. "Please don't move, you'll hit me in the face." He pulled down Shirou's pants and underwear quickly, then wrapped one hand around him and began to stroke.

Shirou jolted out of his stupor at the contact. "I-Issei, what are you - I-I don't even like guys!"

"Then pretend it's a girl doing it to you," Issei replied bluntly, before lightly licking the tip. "As long as it isn't Tohsaka, I don't mind."

Now almost as red as Issei, Shirou almost instinctively let a hand rest on top of Issei's head, gently petting the soft hair. He moaned, low.

"Mm, that's the sound I like to hear." Issei dragged his mouth down the sides, then took the head in his mouth and sucked.

Shirou's hand clenched in Issei's hair, dragging him a little further down. The instant he noticed, Shirou let go. "I-I'm sorry..."

Issei said nothing, only bobbed his head even further down. He'd managed to fit a significant portion in his mouth, though it wasn't all of it.

Shirou's moans grew louder and more frequent as Issei alternated between bobbing his head up and down on Shirou's length and stroking it with one hand. His hips left the wall to thrust deeper into Issei's throat, although once he noticed it, it too stopped.

Issei's face was bright red, but he seemed to be contented. He hummed (or moaned, it was hard to tell) around Shirou, causing him to quiver.

After a while, Shirou spoke again. "I-I'm gonna, you might want to..."

Issei pulled off of him and finished him off with his hands - this meant that when Shirou came, spurts of it landed on Issei's face. He blinked, and wiped his glasses off on his shirt.

Shirou took in a few deep breaths. When he had recovered, he said, "Issei. What the hell just happened and why are you happy about it?"

Issei looked at him flatly. "Emiya Shirou. If having my services sold to you, insisting upon providing said services over all objections, proceeding enthusiastically with said services, getting my face covered in come during the process, and being _happy_ about all this does not convince you that I like you as something more than a friend? Nothing ever will."

"...Oh."


End file.
